Akaya kirihara or Cinderella?
by Kazuki NightNatsu
Summary: Hanya karena taruhan sialan dengan saudara tirinya, Kirihara Akaya menemukan takdir hidupnya berubah. /"Perasaan hidup gue kok jadi kayak Cinderella ya?"/ AU, Sho-ai. RnR?


Pertama-tama,,

JANGAN BOSAN AMA KEMUNCULAN SAIA DI FANDOM INI YAAA

hehehe

Fict adaptasi Cinderella dari saia

Semoga nggak gagal_gagal amat

#udahterlanjurhancurkalii

* * *

Desclaimer : Takeshi Konomi-sensei  
Yahh, semoga di masa mendatang TeniPuri dan antek-anteknya menjadi milikkku*maunya

Rate: T untuk berjaga-jaga dari adegan tak terduga(?)

Genre: Romance dan Family  
Pairing: NiouAkaya, NiouMarui, SanaFemYuki, TezuFemFuji (belum pada muncul di chap ini), dan banyak lainnya

Sumary: Hanya karena taruhan sialan dengan saudara tirinya, Kirihara Akaya menemukan takdir hidupnya berubah. "Perasaan hidup gue kok jadi kayak Cinderella ya?"

Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC parah, minim humor(makanya gak aku kasih genre Humor), sekalinya ada humor nggak lucu sama sekali, bahasa(always)berantakan, Kerajaan modern, tapi ada unsur lamanya, Typo(s) yang setia ama saia sampai muncul di semua fict saia. Dan banyak hal-hal gajelas lainnya.

Selamat membaca

Semoga kalian tidak menyesal membaca fict'ku TaT

* * *

/CinderellaAkaya/

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang keluar dari sebuah toko di sebuah pasar tradisional. Kulitnya yang putih mulus terbalut gaun hitam selutut yang mempesona. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang tergerai indah di pundaknya. Mata hitam dengan bulu mata lentik, cantik. Parasnya yang rupawan dilapisi make up tipis natural. Sungguh gadis yang . . . Salah tempat. Hey, ini di pasar lho, tidakkah berlebihan dengan gaun seperti itu?

Namun dimata orang yang melihatnya, ia adalah gadis dari desa lain yang sedang berada di desa itu.

Sepanjang jalan ia menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. 'Malu-malu' pikir orang-orang, padahal dia tidak malu-malu, tapi sungguh malu. Malu jiika ada orang yang mengenalinya.

Menundukkan kepala, dan meminimalisasi interaksi dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Berbanding terbalik dengan bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, kakak-kakak, adik-adik, om-om, tante-tante, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, dan pemuda-pemuda yang dengan semangat memujinya, ingin kenalan, menanyakan alamat, menawarkan dagangan, mengajak ngobrol, mengajak kencan, bahkan ada juga yang mengajaknya menikah, dasar gila. Kalau ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan begini, sudah habis di hajar itu orang.

Dia cowok. Sungguh, dia cowok tulen. Percayalah! Hanya keadaan yang memaksanya ber_crossdressing_ seperti ini.

'Semoga jackal si tukang daging potong tidak melihatku.' gumanan doa keluar dari bibirnya

"Cewek cantik~ kenalan dong!" beberapa anak yang duduk di pinggir jalan berteriak ke arahnya, "Suit suiitt,"

Pemudi jejadian itu mengabaikannya.

"Ayam potong! Ayam potong. Murah, murah. Neng, beli ayam potong, neng?"

Deg

Ia kenal suara ini, sial

"Enggak, bang." jawabnya, dengan suara yang difeminimkan dan dengan gerak patah-patah menghadap ke arah penjual ayam potong, yang ia ketahui bernama Jackal

"Yah, yahh.. Ah, Eneng cantik banget, bukan dari desa sini ya? Soalnya saya belum pernah liat Eneng, saya cukup hapal orang-orang sini. Ayolah, Neng, beli, biar rezeki saya meningkat, kalo enggak, dipeluk juga enggak apa-apa, biar laris manis dagangan saya dapat pelukan dari gadis secantik Eneng." Jackal si penjual daging potong berkata panjang lebar ditmbahi argumen-argumen tidak jelas dari mana asal usulnya

Si Surai Hitam diam, marah. Matanya yang beralih warna menjadi merah menatap tajam penjual daging potong itu.

"Ah-a, Eneng jangan marah dong saya kan hanya bercanda, ahaha." Jackal jadi gugup sendiri (plus takut), "ngomong-ngomong, Neng mirip banget ama temen saya, Akaya, bedanya dia cowok, pasti cocok deh kalo kalian jadi kakak adik."

Dor!

Bagai memndengar petir di pagi hari yang cerah, gadis bergaun itu kaget. Namun dengan cepat wajah itu berubah ekspresi, malu-malu.

"A-aa, begitukah?" sahutnya dengan suara yang difeminimalisasikan(?) 'Jangan sampai dia sadar~' batinnya sudah sembah sujud agar tak ketahuan

"Iya, apalagi kalau marah, matanya juga jadi merah. Padahal cuma saya panggil 'Kiricchi', habis dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang cowok sihh, manis, gemes deh."

Sekilas gadis itu terlihat melotot, ingatkan dia untuk pasang jarak 'aman' jika bertemu dengan si Penjual Daging Potong itu.

"Ugh, maaf ya, bang. Saya harus cepet pulang." suara merdunya kembali terdengar, 'gue harus cepet kabur dari sini sebelum ada yang sadar!' batinnya berteriak

"Ah, iya. Maaf sudah menyita waktu Eneng. Lain kali mampir ya."

Sedetik berlalu dan gadis itu sudah tak terlihat dari pandangan.

Sembari menunggu dia sampai di rumah, mari kita putar ulang kejadian kemaren sore di kediaman di rumah si Hitam, tepatnya awal dari ia memakai baju yang memalukan untuk seorang laki-laki.

.

Kirihara Akaya, yang kini hidup bersama ayah tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya kini sedang mencuci piring. Senandung kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Akaya!" suara Tachibana-sang ayah tiri-terdengar bersamaan dengan suara langkah yang kian mendekat, "Mecahin piring lagi? Lama-lama persediaan piring segudang habis di tanganmu, Akaya." Tachibana duduk di samping Akaya, "Sana, temenin kakak-kakakmu main saja."

"Ha'i" Akaya berdiri, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya. Yahh, setidaknya dengan begini dia tidak perlu repot-repot cuci piring, 'kan?

Tapi Akaya, hati-hati lohh. Ada balasan untuk anak nakal. Hehehe

Akaya berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, menyusul kakaknya yang ia ketahui berada disana.

Satu harapan yang tersuarakan dalam hatinya, 'Semoga kakak-kakak abormalku tidak main yang aneh-aneh.'

Ketika ia sampai di halaman belakang, yang pertama tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah kedua kakaknya yang sedang bermain tennis, tanpa net, hanya menggunakan buku sebagai raket dan kertas dibentuk bulat sebagai bola. Dasar tidak modal.

"Akayacchi~," Akira menyapa ketika melihat Akaya menghampiri mereka. Tuk, "Aduh." rintih Akira ketika bola kertas pukulan Shinji mengenai kepalanya, "Sakit, Niichan!"

"Jangan merengek seperti perempuan, Akira." Shinji duduk di bawah pohon, berteduh.

"Huh, Akayacchi. Gue ada sesuatu buat loe~,"

"Ha? Apa?" Akaya berkata tetap pada wajah datarnya, tidak terlalu peduli ama sesuatu yang saudara tirinya maksud

Akira mengangkat sebuah benda yang tergeletak di samping Shinji, "Taraa!" Akira membentangkan sebuah benda-yang kita sebut sebagai gaun-dengan memegang pundak kanan-kirinya di udara.

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku ingin kau memakai ini! Pasti cantik."

"Gila, nggak!" Akaya mau kabur

"Eitss, tidak bisa. Begini saja, kita lomba lari. Kalau lo kalah, lo pake gaun ini seharian besok. Kalau gue yang kalah, gue jadi pembokat lo seharian, gimana?"

Shinji mengernyitkan dahi, tidak habis pikir ama saudara kandung satu-satunya itu. Perasaan kok seneng banget nyiksa batin orang. Untung saja saat dia nolak pakai tuh gaun laknat, Akira nggak pakai acara maksa-maksa, walau gerutuan tetap keluar dari mulutnya.

'Padahal Aniki bakalan cantik kalau pake nih baju, apalagi dengan rambut panjang nii yang lembut itu~'

Huh, rasanya dia ingin langsung memangkas habis rambutnya sekarang juga.

Akaya diam, berfikir. Tawaran yang tidak buruk sebenarnya. Menang berarti berkuasa seharian, Akaya menyeringai.

Oh, Akaya~ sepertinya kau lupa julukan yang disandang kakakmu.

Dan inilah akhir dari taruhan kemarin. Ia tidak berfikir sampai disini, kakak-kakaknya pasti sengaja menyuruhnya ke pasar, padahal seharusnya hari ini giliran Shinji yang ke pasar.

duk

"Ah,"

"Gyaahh,"

Bruk

* * *

"Niou!" pemuda berambut merah keluar dari bilik ganti pakaian, berteriak penuh penghayatan pada pemuda yang duduk di sebuah kursi, tepat menghadap dirinya.

"hn?" pemuda yang di panggil Si Merah hanya berguman, dagunya ia topangkan pada tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya terkulai santai di pahanya. Mata hijaunya tak lepas dari pemuda di hadapannya, mengamati.

"Kenapa harus seragam?!" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Marui Bunta itu berkata-setengah-berteriak-di hadapan Niou

"Ingin saja." Niou menarik marui ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Hey!"

"Harusnya lo bersyukur, MaruMaru.." Niou mengelus pipi kiri Marui, agak mendorong wajah manis itu menghadap dirinya, "Awalnya gue pengen lo pakai seragam sailor lohh." Niou menyeringai tepat dua cm di depan wajah Marui

"Gzzz, dasar Pangeran gila." Marui memalingkan wajahnya

"Ayo."

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Lo nggak malu keluar pake seragam? ini hari libur, Niou!"

"Tidak."

"Argghh, dasar stress."

Kalau begini terus, kau yang bakalan stress, Marui.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Niou, kenapa kau suka banget nyamar-nyamar nggak jelas gini sih?" Marui buka suara, bosan akan keheningan di antara mereka

"Kurasa, ini menyenangkan. bisa jadi orang lain yang berbeda setiap hari."

"Lo ini." Marui berucap pelan, "Padahal lo itu punya hidup yang sempurna, pangeran, cakep pula."

"Jadi lo ngakuin gue ganteng?" Niou ber_sparkle-sparkle_

"Bukan itu," Marui merutuki sang pangeran

"Kehidupan itu membosankan, Maru." Niou menepuk-nepuk kepala merah yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Tapi sekarang lebih berwarna kok, sejak lo disini~ hhaha."

"Kenapa gue bisa terjebak dengan pangeran gajelas kayak lo sih?" gerutu Marui

Niou berhenti berjalan, menghadang pemuda disampingnya melanjutkan langkah, "Lo nggak su-" buk, "Ah," punggungnya seperti ditabrak sesuatu

"Gyaahh,"

Brukk

Marui melongok ke balik punggung Niou, mendapati seorang pemudi tengah terduduk dengan belanjaan yang berhamburan.

"Maafkan pemuda ini, Nona. Dia menghalangi jalan Anda, ya?" Marui berjongkok, membantu pemudi itu duduk dan merapikan belanjaannya.

"A-ah, tidak apa. Saya yang salah, berjalan sambil melamun." gadis yang kita ketahui sebagai Kirihara Akaya, sang tokoh utama, bersuara dengan aura seperempuan mungkin

"Niou! Minta maaf." Marui bersuara

"O-oh, maaf." Niou yang sedari tadi menatap gadis itu sambil berdiri mematung langsung berjongkok, ikut membantu memasukkan buah-buahan ke dalam kantongnya

"Maaf, saya harus cepat-cepat." setelah selesai dengan belanjaannya, Akaya berdiri dan merunduk sedikit ke dua pemuda di hadapannya, kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Marui..." Niou memanggil sang pengawal, namun matanya terarah pada gadis yang sedang berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Ya?" Marui menoleh ke Niou

"Sepertinya gue lagi jatuh cinta."

"Pada gadis itu?"

"Yaa,"

"Kukira lo nggak bisa jatuh cinta ama cewek." Marui sedikit bercanda, atau memang kenyataan?

"Gue nggak yakin." Niou masih menatap tempat terakhir kali gadis itu menghilang dari penglihatannya

"Apanya?" giliran Marui yang bingung

"Kalau dia bener-bener cewek."

"Lo gila? Dia cantik gitu?" Marui rasa pangerannya itu sedang sakit

"Lo tau banget kan kalo gue pinter nyamar, 'kan? Dan gue ragu kalo itu bener-bener wujud aslinya."

"Heee!?" Marui syok

TBC

Saia mau curhat#nggak

Saia Cuma mau tanya aja, apa ada yang merasa fict ini sama dengan fict lain?

Kalau ada beritahu saia.. karena saia tahu banyak Author yang buat fict dengan tema Cinderella. Sungguh, saia tidak bermaksud menjiplak, makanya jika ada fict yang mirip banget dengan fict ini, kasih tahu saia. Dan saia akan dengan senang hati menjadikan Authornya suami saia#dor, maksud saia dengan ikhlas saia akan hapus fict ini.

Kesamaan nama dan Tokoh adalah sesuatu yang sangat disengaja. Dan ini separuh colab ama temen saia yang tak bisa disebut namanya~

Fict ini sudah saia rombak dengan berbagai chara dan pair... awalnya TezuRyo, berubah menjadi DuoRyo, trus kepikiran Pangeran!Niou or Pangeran!Shiraishi, dengan ke Akaya~ dan berakhir pada NiouAkaya hahaha

See you next chap~(jika keputusannya dilanjutkan)

Keep or Delete?

Silahkan disampaikan di Review sekalian kritik dan saran yaa


End file.
